


Noszę twoje serce przy sobie

by karolajna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolajna/pseuds/karolajna
Summary: Kiedy Albus uświadamia sobie, że kocha ojca i kiedy ta miłość zostaje odwzajemniona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Carry Your Heart With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191982) by [FrauKatzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKatzen/pseuds/FrauKatzen). 



> Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Sześć lat minęło od kiedy Ginny i Harry wzięli rozwód. W tym czasie ich relacja nie polepszyła się. A jeżeli już coś, stali się chłodniejsi wobec siebie. Harry i Ginny po w miarę spokojnym czasie rozstania, pozwolili swoim dzieciom zdecydować, z którym z rodziców chcą zostać. Oboje mieli pracę, ale chcieli poświęcić swoim dzieciom jak najwięcej czasu. Chcieli, aby ich podopieczni mieli ciche i spokojne życie, a to byłoby utrudnione gdyby ciągle podróżowali między matką a ojcem. James, któremu zawsze bliżej było do Ginny został z nią. Kobieta wzięła to za sygnał, że Albus i Lily także z nią zamieszkają. Poza tym nie chciała rozdzielać rodzeństwa.

Harry był tym nieco rozczarowany, mimo to zrobiłby dla swoich dzieci wszystko, nawet jeśli to miałoby oznaczać, że będą bardziej szczęśliwe nie mieszkając z nim. Mężczyzna zgodził się, aczkolwiek niechętnie, na warunki Ginny. Jedyną rzeczą, której rodzice się nie spodziewali, były protesty Albusa i początkowo myśleli, że chłopiec przyzwyczai się do mieszkania z mamą. Niestety smutek syna przerodził się w depresję. Albus błagał Ginny, aby mógł zamieszkać z ojcem. Harry, w głębi serca zadowolony obrotem sprawy, postanowił jednak stanąć po stronie swojej byłej żony.

Po niemiłej konwersacji i litrach wylanych łez, Albus wrócił do domu matki ze złamanym sercem. Albus był zły na sytuację, która zabrała mu jego ukochanego tatusia. Chłopiec popadł w głębszą depresję. Przestał jeść, cierpiał na bezsenność, schudł. Nawet jego cotygodniowe wizyty z rodzeństwem u taty nie pomagały.

Harry zwykł brać swojego najmłodszego syna na ręce, głaskać go delikatnie dłonią po policzku i uśmiechać się do niego, jak gdyby Albus był całym jego światem. Jego rodzeństwo dostawało podobnie czułe gesty, aczkolwiek nie reagowali na to z takim entuzjazmem.

Ginny zazwyczaj wtedy wychodziła, pozwalając na małą integrację między rodziną. James i Lily szli do swoich pokojów a Albus zawsze zostawał dłużej z Harrym. Często miał mu do pokazania rysunek, który ostatnio zrobił, lub książkę, którą chciał przeczytać.

Harry zawsze patrzył na swojego syna miękko, delikatnie. Pozwalał Albusowi łapać się za rękę i prowadzić do pokoju. Chłopiec wyjmował wtedy książkę i uważnie czytał każde słowo. Gdy nie mógł czegoś wymówić, patrzył błagalnym wzrokiem na swojego ojca a ten tłumaczył mu spokojnie. Ginny często wtedy stawała przy drzwiach i słuchała, nigdy nie zauważona ani przez Harry’ego ani przez Albusa. Kobieta czuła się zazwyczaj odsunięta, pominięta. Przecież to ona była matką chłopca! Nigdy nie zazdrościła Harry’emu tak bardzo jak wtedy.

Wyraz oczu jej najmłodszego syna, gdy patrzył na ojca, pozwolił podjąć Ginny właściwą decyzję. Oczy Albusa były przepełnione miłością, a chłopiec nigdy nie patrzył w ten sposób na nią. Następnego dnia Ginny wysłała sowę do byłego męża, żeby przygotował dom, bo Albus się do niego wprowadza. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie czuł takiej ulgi.

Już tydzień później Harry i Albus zamieszkali razem. Ginny cieszyła się, że jej dzieci mają tak wspaniałego ojca.

Teraz Ginny i Harry wysyłali swoich dwóch synów do Hogwartu. Ginny stanęła obok swojego byłego męża i Albusa. James szybko pobiegł do swoich kolegów i wskoczył do wagonu. Ginny ścisnęła Albusa, którego dłoń silnie tkwiła w większej dłoni Harry’ego.

„Zachowuj się, Al. Ucz się i pisz do mnie!” – rzekła Ginny, lekko ciągając nosem. Jej syn ciągle wydawał się taki delikatny, czuły. I zdecydowanie za mały aby iść do szkoły. Po chwili namysłu, kobieta pozwoliła sobie na czułość z Albusem, której zazwyczaj sobie nie okazywali i pocałowała go w czoło. Harry schylił się i poczochrał włosy syna. Dłonie Albusa zacisnęły się na swetrze ojca. Coś w sercu Ginny zacisnęło się, gdy zobaczyła tę scenę. Zrozumiała, że więź miedzy ojcem a synem jest unikatowa.

Harry uśmiechnął się „Słuchaj swojej mamy, dobrze?”. Albus potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Nagle zaczął pochlipywać. Lily, która stała koło matki, spytała nagle „Dlaczego Albie płacze?”. Po chwili namysłu dodała „Czy nie jest tak, że tylko duzi chłopcy mogą jechać do Hogwartu?”. „Hej” powiedział spokojnie Harry „Lily, Albus jest dużym chłopcem. Czasami przechodzenie z miejsca, które się dobrze zna do czegoś nieznanego jest stresujące i wywołuje silne emocje.”

„Tatusiu” jęknął Albus. Ginny była pewna, że nigdy nie słyszała swojego syna tak bliskiego załamaniu. Kobieta patrzyła, jak Harry kucnął koło Albusa, aby być na jego poziomie i starł dłonią delikatnie jego łzy. Harry zawsze był w stanie zapewnić mu komfort psychiczny. Ginny zwykła rozpaczać nad tym, że nie umie tak jak jej były mąż, pocieszać swojego syna. Z czasem zrozumiała jednak, że tak po prostu musi być.

„Albie, Hogwart może się wydawać straszny najpierw, ale będziesz tak zajęty zawieraniem nowych znajomości, że nawet nie zauważysz kiedy czas minie.” – tłumaczył Harry.

Albus niepewnie odparł „ Nie chcę.” I zaczął znowu płakać. „Chcę tylko ciebie, tatusiu.”.

Ginny odwróciła się aby spojrzeć na zegar. Wskazywał 10.55. „Synku, pociąg zaraz odjeżdża. Musisz wskoczyć do wagonu tak jak inne dzieciaki.”

„Będzie dobrze, Albie” – odrzekł Harry. „Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać, zawsze mamy lustra. Jeśli potrzebujesz dzisiaj, będę miał swoje na wierzchu.”

„Obiecujesz?” – zapytał niepewnie Albus.

„Obiecuję, Al.” – Harry pocałował syna w główkę. „Kocham cię i wiem, że spodoba ci się szkoła.”

„Kocham Cię, tatusiu.”

Pociąg wydał ostatni gwizd i  Albus pognał do innych dzieci. Ginny i Harry stali na peronie jeszcze trochę, aż pojazd w ogóle zniknął. Harry czuł się tak, jakby część jego duszy została oderwana.

Ten weekend nie był dobry, gdyż zaczął się gorączką. Albus obudził się pewnego ranka z bólem gardła i nosem tak zatkanym, że ledwo oddychał. Mimo choroby wstał i poszedł na pierwszą lekcję. Niestety głupi Dustin Finnegan rozsypał Szczypiący Puder dokoła lewej strony jego łóżka. Kiedy Albie wrócił do pokoju położył się na chwilę. Psikus Dustina udał się i Albus musiał iśc do skrzydła szpitalnego na kilka godzin, gdzie Madam Pomfrey wyleczyła go i dała mu nowe ubrania (łącznie z bielizną).

Albus zapomniał o eliksirze pieprzowym, więc zdecydował, że pozwoli chorobie przyjąć naturalny bieg zdarzeń, co okazało się marnym wyborem.

Dwa dni później Albus obudził się z wysoką gorączką. Poprosił kolegów z pokoju, aby mu pomogli. Przynieśli mu koce i śniadanie, ale zapomnieli poinformować nauczycieli albo pielęgniarkę. Oto jakimi głupcami byli jego znajomi. Albus przespał Transfigurację i Zaklęcia tak jak i przespał mecz, na który czekał całe pół roku.

Następnego dnia, kiedy gorączka minęła, Albus poszedł przeprosić swoich profesorów. Skończył na szczęście tylko z upomnieniem, aby napisał egzaminy, które ominął.

Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że Albus zgubił swoje lustro, dzięki któremu porozumiewał się ze swoim tatusiem. Zawsze miał je przy sobie, ale gdzieś pomiędzy przepraszaniem swoich profesorów a chorowaniem, lustro zniknęło. Normalnie zazwyczaj leżało pod łóżkiem. Albus sprawdził wszędzie, ale nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Nawet spytał Jamesa, czy ten nie widział cennego lusterka, ale James zaśmiał się z niego mówiąc: „ Chodzi o to lustro przez które gadasz ciągle z ojcem? Nadal tego używasz? Ile masz lat, pięć?”

Albus zawstydzony i zdenerwowany uderzył swojego brata najmocniej jak mógł. James zawsze mieszkał z matką i nie rozumiał tego, że Albus jest mocno związany ze swoim tatusiem. James był zawsze Gryfonem, kiedy Albus był cichym uczniem z Hufflepuffu. Kiedy jego brat zaprzyjaźniał się łatwo i był bardzo emocjonalnie związany ze swoimi znajomymi, Albie miał tylko kilku kolegów, ale nie były to jakieś bardzo bliskie relacje. Harry był tym, to którego szedł z każdym problemem. Tylko jego tatuś mógł sprawić, że czuł się lepiej. Albus kochał swojego ojca bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. James był takim kutasem żeby ciągle mu to wypominać.

Nie pomagało to, że Albus z każdym dniem coraz bardziej tęsknił za domem. Tęsknił za spokojnym mieszkaniem w Londynie. Tęsknił za  szumem miasta i za oświetlonymi ulicami. Tęsknił za tym, kiedy jego tatuś brał go na dach, żeby mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy.

W Szkocji, w Hogwarcie Albus zawsze mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy. To wydawało się być niesprawiedliwe.

Ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego, Albus tęsknił za swoim tatusiem, za jego kojącą obecnością. Za porannymi uściskami i wieczornymi całusami. Za miskami płatków na śniadanie  i oglądaniem razem bajek. Za słuchaniem starych piosenk z gramofonu.

A teraz jego lustro, jedyna możliwość rozmowy z tatusiem, przepadło. Albus nadal nie wiedział gdzie ono jest. Zaczął panikować, więc zdecyował, że napisze Harry’emu o swojej stracie. Jego tatuś będzie wiedział jak to naprawić – pomyślał Albus. To nie był najlepszy weekend.

Aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z lustrem, minęło kilka kolejnych dni. Albus sprzątał swoje łóżko przed przerwą świąteczną. Następnego dnia miał wracać do domu. Chłopiec podnosił prześcieradło, gdy spod niego wypadło lustro. Całe potłuczone. Serce Albusa zapadło się. Gdyby nie perspektywa, że wraca do domu kolejnego dnia, Albus wiedział, że załamałby się. Oczywiśie zawsze zostawały jeszcze listy, ale to nie było to samo, co rozmowa twarzą w twarz. Wzdychając, chłopiec zamknął swój kufer.

Albus był w średnim nastroju i Harry nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Kiedy wrócili do domu i chłopiec poznał Belinde, stał się bardziej zamknięty.

Na peronie jeszcze wszystko było dobrze. Albus wysiadł z pociągu i wskoczył na swojego ojca, oplątując go nogami jak mały miś koala.

„Jak twój semestr, Al.?” – zapytał Harry, przytulając swojego syna. Harry obejrzał się za siebie, patrząc jak James wita Ginny.

„Długi” – odparł chłopiec. „Tak się cieszę, że jestem znowu w domu”.

Po krótkiej konwersacji z Albusem, Harry porozmawiał ze swoim drugim synem.  James jak zwykle gadał o swoich podbojach miłosnych i nowych przyjaźniach a także trochę o nauce.

James mówił dużo więcej o szkole niż Albus, co trochę zmartwiło Harry’ego.

Harry zdecydował, że zapozna swojego młodszego syna ze swoją nową partnerką. Poznał ją w pracy. Belinda była śmieszna, miła i ogólnie miała to, czego mężczyzna potrzebował. Harry nie chciał odciągać myśli Albusa od szkoły, dlatego nie mówił mu nic o swojej nowej znajomości. Teraz jednak chciał ich zapoznać. Harry nie spotykał się z nikim po rozwodzie z Ginny i oczywiście było do przewidzenia, że Albus na początku nie będzie zachwycony perspektywą mieszkania z Belindą.

„Cześć, Albus.” – powiedziała miłym tonem kobieta, patrząc najpierw na Harry’ego a później na chłopca. „Słyszałam dużo dobrych rzeczy o tobie”.

Albus nieśmiało potrząsnął ręką Belindy i spojrzał na ojca. Wtedy Harry pierwszy raz pomyślał, że to może nie najlepszy sposób na zapoznanie.

„Belinda to moja dziewczyna”-powiedział.

„Dziewczyna?” – Albus pisnął. Uśmiech Belindy zrzedł. To było oczywiste, że chłopiec był nieświadomy ich relacji.

Harry westchnął. „Przepraszam za to. Po prostu nie byłem pewien jak zareaguje. Albus chyba potrzebuje czasu, żeby się oswoić.”

Ale Albus się nie oswoił. Belinda wróciła do swojego domu na noc, tak jak oboje z Harrym uzgodnili, że będzie lepiej. Po kilku godzinach Harry wszedł do pokoju syna.

„Albus? Co byś chciał na kolację?” – spytał cicho.

„Nie głodny” – odparł chłopiec.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na łóżku syna. Bagaż Albusa był jeszcze nierozpakowany a chłopiec był odwrócony plecami do ojca.

„Chcesz o tym pogadać?” – westchnął Harry i wyciągnął rękę, żeby poczochrać włosy Albusa. Nawet jeżeli chłopiec wzdrygnął się, mężczyzna udawał, że nie zraniło go to. „Przepraszam, że ci wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałem. To wydawało się nieodpowiednie, żeby informować cię o tym poprzez list. A poza tym ona nie jest zła. Musisz dać jej szansę.”

Harry starał się mówić spokojnie, aczkolwiek wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem Albusa. Chłopiec nigdy tak się nie zachowywał przed Hogwartem. Zawsze był optymistyczne (oprócz epizodu depresji) a jego optymistyczna postawa dawała światło ludziom wokół niego. Z czasem jednak jego syn zaczął pytać czy może odwiedzić dom albo czy mogą częściej rozmawiać, co niepokoiło Harry’ego.

Harry odrzucał każdą jego prośbę, myśląc, że Albus potrzebuje czasu aby się zaadaptować w nowym środowisku, a wizyty w domu by w tym nie pomogły. Harry myślał także, że to przez to, że jego najmłodszy syn nigdy nie był dłużej poza domem niż kilka dni. Z rozmyślał wyrwało go mamrotanie Albusa.

„Co powiedziałeś?” – Harry niedosłyszał.

„Nie wysłałeś mi nowego lustra.” – Albus wybrał ten moment by odwrócić się twarzą do ojca. Oczy miał zapłakane i ogólnie wydawał się być zmęczony i smutny.

„Mówiłem ci, że nie mogłem znaleźć dwóch luster, które byłyby połączone ze sobą.”

„Ale-…” – Albus nie wypowiedział kolejnych słów, ponieważ zaczął płakać. Serce Harry’ego stanęło mu w gardle. Nienawidził tego, kiedy jego syn płakał.

„Hmm?”

„Nie chcesz już więcej ze mną rozmawiać? Nie pozwoliłeś mi zostać ze sobą w domu, kiedy o to prosiłem i nie odwiedzasz mnie w szkole i nienawidzę tego! James jest do mnie wredny i tęsknię za tobą cały czas i czuję się okropnie samotny i nawet nie mogę cię zobaczyć kiedy chcę i w ogóle to ty już chyba mnie nie kochasz, ponieważ…” – Albus rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

„Hej” szybko odparl Harry zaalarmowany słowami swojego syna. „Oczywiście, że cię kocham.” Harry przytulił mocno Albusa. „Co przywołało te myśli? Dlaczego to wszytsko mówisz? Na peronie jeszcze było okej.”

Albus na chwilę się uspokoił. „Nienawidzę jej”. Nie trzeba było nawet pytać kim jest „ona”.

„Nawet jej nie znasz” – odparł spokojnie ojciec.

„Nie potrzebuję jej poznawać. Ona zabrała mi ciebie. Nie chcę jej tutaj.”

„Albus…” Harry był niepewny jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Z jednej strony chciał sprawić, żeby jego syn poczuł się lepiej i nienawidził tego, że Albus cierpiał, ale nie chciał niszczyć swojej nowo budującej się relacji, przez napad złości swojego syna.  Jednak Harry był niepewny. Albus nie był typem, który płacze i narzeka. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, kiedy jego syn miał depresję. Harry miał nadzieję, że kiedy Albie pójdzie do szkoły, jego lęk związany z rozstawaniem się minie. Ale oczywiście nie minął. „Nikt mnie nigdy nie zabierze od ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie”

„Więc dlaczego potrzebujesz kogoś innego?”

Harry na chwilę przerwał po czym powiedział „Są różne typy miłości, Albus. Kochasz mnie jak tatusia a ja kocham cię jak syna i-…”

„Kochasz ją?” – przerwał z niedowierzaniem Albus.

„Nie, Al. Nie kocham jej. Ale pewnego dnia mogę. I to będzie inny typ miłości niż nasza. To będzie miłość, jaką żywiłem do twojej mamy.”

„Nie chcę, żebyś kochał ją tak, jak kochałeś mamę. Nie chcę, żebyś kogokolwiek tak kochał.”

Wtedy Harry westchnął. „Albus, chcesz żebym był samotny do końca życia? Nie spotykam się z Belindą, żeby zrobić ci na złość. Spotykam się z nią, bo to sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy.”

„Czy ja nie sprawiam, że jesteś wystarczająco szczęśliwy? I nie byłbyś samotny gdybyś pozwolił mi wrócić z Hogwartu.”

„Albus! Musisz chodzić do szkoły. Musisz nauczyć się, jak przebywać z dziećmi w swoim wieku. Pewnego dnia nie wystarczę ci. Jestem tylko twoim tatusiem, Al. Mamy oddzielne życia i pewnego dnia nie będziemy już mieszkać razem. Ten lęk przed byciem oddzielnie musi się skończyć. James nie miał takich problemów, kiedy był w twoim wieku. To wszystko jest w twojej głowie, Albus. Zawsze sprawiasz, że jesem szczęśliwy, ale są też inne rzeczy które pozwalają mi to poczuć. Nie zastępuje ciebie Belindą. Zawsze będziesz moim synem.”

Albus odsunął się od ojca. Nogi Harry’ego były jak z waty. Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. Chłopiec odwrócił się do ściany i płaczącym głosem powiedział „Wyjdź!”

Harry był już przy drzwiach kiedy usłyszał słowa, które miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie padną z ust jego syna. „Nienawidzę cię.”

Późną nocą, kiedy Harry układał się już do snu, usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi. Zaalarmowany obudził się natychmiastowo. Jego szybkie bicie serca zwolniło dopiero wtedy, kiedy zobaczył Albusa. Chłopiec wyrósł już ze spania z ojcem, ale czasami po emocjonującym dniu nadal to robił.

Harry przytulił swojego syna do siebie. Albus wtulił się jeszcze mocniej, łaskocząc zimnymi stopami nogi ojca.

„Przepraszam, tatusiu.” – szepnął Albus. Jednym odgłosem w pokoju były ich oddechy. „Nie nienawidzę cię”

„Wiem, że mnie nie, Al.” Harry westchnął, zamykając oczy. Pocałował Albusa w czubek głowy. „Przepraszam cię także. Powinienem  być bardziej czuły na to, czego potrzebujesz. Jeżeli nie jesteś gotowy na to, abym się z kimś spotkał, nie będę. Powiem Belindzie, że musimy poczekać, aż podrośniesz”.

Albus pokiwał głową. „A Hogwart?”

„Nie zabiorę cię ze szkoły. Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić, aby odwiedzić cię kilka razy w semestrze, jeżeli to poprawi twoje samopoczucie”.

Albus chrząknął, oczywiście niezadowolony a odpowiedzi. Postanowił jednak nie nadużywać swojego szczęścia. Harry jeszcze raz pocałował Albusa w głowę i otrzymał pocałunek na obojczyku. Po tym oboje zasnęli.


	2. Zakochałem się w tobie, tato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy Albus mówi ojcu o swoich uczuciach.

Kolejny semestr Albusa nie był tak straszny jak poprzedni. Postarał się trochę wkręcić w przyjaźnie i naukę. Chłopcy z jego pokoju byli zazwyczaj głupi i głośni, ale to znaczyło, że Albus nie musiał dużo mówić. Jego rówieśnicy zazwyczaj byli też śmieszni. Zdawali się lubić chłopca wystarczająco, aby ten poczuł się akceptowany. Czasami wychodzili gdzieś razem, siadali obok siebie na posiłkach. Życie nie było tu tak dobre jak w Londynie, ale nie było też nieznośne. Był ostatni dzień przed zakończeniem roku, tuż po klasach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Albus szedł z kilkoma kolegami w kierunku zamku, kiedy znajoma twarz pojawiła się przed nim. „Tatusiu!” zawołał Albus. „Co tutaj robisz?” Chłopiec stanął koło swojego ojca. Jego koledzy z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na scenę rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami. Albus pomachał im, więc chłopcy odeszli. „Po prostu pomyślałem, że cię zaskoczę i powiem ‘dobra robota’, bo wiem, że stresowałeś się ostatnimi egzaminami.” Albus spojrzał na swojego tatę. W jego sercu pojawiło się ciepłe uczucie. Harry obiecywał mu, że będzie go odwiedzał. Mimo to, nie były to częste wizyty. Zazwyczaj odbywało się to tak, że jego ojciec przychodził w weekendy i zabierał go do Hogsmeade. Albus zaprowadził ojca pod drzewo, gdzie usiedli. Harry przyniósł piwo kremowe, które oboje w spokoju wypili. Albus nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Każdego roku chłopiec odwiedzał swoją matkę i rodzeństwo na tydzień. Tym razem nie było inaczej, aczkolwiek Albus nie cieszył się z perspektywy nadchodzącego wyjazdu. Zawsze musiał dzielić pokój z Jamesem i zawsze tęsknił za domem. Jednak życie w Hogwarcie nauczyło go bycia okej poza domem. Był czwarty dzień jego pobytu u mamy i Albus pomagał robić kolację. Zawsze robili to razem, ponieważ chłopiec lubił gotować. Poza tym Albus i jego mama nie mieli wiele wspólnego a gotowanie pomagało jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Gotowali kolację używając gorącego oleju. Ginny nareszcie pozwoliła mu to zrobić! Przecież w końcu miał już dwanaście lat. Albus zrzucił coś na podłogę i chciał to podnieść. Wstając, strącił głową patelnię a wrzący olej rozlał mu się na twarz, natychmiastowo wypalając skórę. Albus krzyczał i łapał się za głowę, odchodząc od kuchenki. „Kochanie!” krzyczała Ginny, natychmiastowo wyłączając palnik i oglądając ranę. Wszystko skończyło się tak, że Albus spędził trzy godziny w szpitalu, podczas gdy lekarze opatrywali jego rany. „Tatuś.” Powiedział nagle Albus. „Potrzebuję swojego tatusia.” Ginny zaczęła pocieszać syna, aczkolwiek to nie przynosiło skutków. „Zadzwoniłaś do tatusia?” naciskał Albus. „Albus, nie potrzebujesz go, ja jestem tutaj.” Próbowała tłumaczyć kobieta. Kiedy wrócili do domu, Albie zapytał mamę, czy może wrócić do domu. Potrzebował zobaczyć tatusia. Ginny westchnęła. Wiedziała, że Albus był małą przylepą i zawsze potrzebował ojca. Jeśli miała być szczera, trochę ją to niepokoiło. Lily nie zachowywała się tak, a była młodsza. Ale to był Albus. On zawsze potrzebował Harry’ego. Zawsze ciągnęło go do ojca, nawet kiedy był malutki. To nie było zdrowe i Ginny wiedziała o tym. „Zaraz będziesz u ojca” wymamrotała w końcu kobieta. Harry nie był zaskoczony pojawieniem się Albusa w domu. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się zdarzy. Kiedy usłyszał o incydencie, wiedział dlaczego jego ukochany syn wrócił. Albus przytulił się do ojca na kanapie. Noc skończyła się oglądaniem telewizji, aż oboje zasnęli. Harry obudził się, rozmyślając, czy zachowanie Albusa na pewno jest odpowiedni na jego wiek. Z drugiej strony mężczyzna nie mógł być jednak niczego pewny, patrząc na swoje dzieciństwo. Harry starał się dawać swoim dzieciom wszystko co miał, tak, aby nie potrzebowały niczego. To dotyczyło szczególnie Albusa, bo wychował go bez pomocy Ginny. Jednak mimo tego, że Harry wiedział, iż zachowanie jego syna nie jest odpowiednie, nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić. W końcu to był jego najdroższy syn. Drugi rok przyszedł i odszedł bez większych konsekwencji. Albus wrócił do domu wyższy i większy niż poprzednio. Jego głos trochę się obniżył. Albus powitał ojca na peronie z chłodnym dystansem, wiedząc, że dzieci w jego wieku już nie rzucały się na swoich tatusiów, jakby od tego miało zależeć ich życie. Po przywitaniu oboje wrócili do domu. To było wtedy, kiedy zdarzył się pierwszy mokry sen Albusa. Chłopiec obudził się w zdecydowanie niekomfortowej pozycji. Jednak jego ciało było rozluźnione. Albus miał najmilszy sen w życiu. W śnie był w ciepłym miejscu, czyjeś ramiona oplątane wokół jego talii. To było tylko urywki obrazów. Albus był trochę zdzwiony tym co się stało, ale zdecydowanie nie czuł się źle. Było trochę przed świętami kiedy Harry zauważył. Albus wyrósł trochę z potrzeby notorycznego przebywania z nim, ale za to pojawiły się powolny zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Chłopiec ciągle nalegał na pisanie listów, ale już nie był tym malutkim dzieckiem. Najdziwniejsze było to, kiedy Albus zaczął proponować ciągle swoją pomoc. Czasami się rumienił i odchodził by wrócić po godzinie spędzonej w swoim pokoju. A potem było gapienie się. Albus zaczął patrzeć na ojca dłużej i dziwniej, a kiedy Harry to zauważył, chłopiec speszony odwracał wzrok. To było strasznie denerwujące. Czasami to nawet wydawało się jakby… Harry zawsze odrzucał tę myśl, bo to wydawało się niemożliwe. Śmieszne. W Boże Narodzenie Harry postanowił iść wcześnie spać. Przechodząc do swojego pokoju, minął pokój syna. Drzwi były otwarte, więc mężczyzna postanowił wejść. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął poduszkę na kolana. Nagle zauważył jakiś papier. Podniósł go, żeby zorientować się, że to nie papier, a zdjęcie. Tej chwili jego serce na chwilę stanęło. To było zdjęcie, na którym znajdował się Harry. Było ono zrobione tuż po meczu w Norze. Było to jeszcze w czasach, kiedy Hermiona interesowała się fotografią. Dlaczego Albus miał to pod poszuka pozostawało zagadką, o której Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć. Jego syn nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł. Ale im więcej Harry o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawało się to być realne. Albus zawsze był przylepą. Może to po prostu był naturalny bieg zdarzeń, po tym, jak zachowywał się w dzieciństwie.


	3. Przejdziemy przez to razem. Pocałuj mnie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy Harry obiecuje, że przejdą przez wszystko razem i że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pocałunek.

Co zrobić, kiedy podobasz się swojemu synowi? – było pytaniem, które ciągle rozbrzmiewało w głowie Harry’ego.

Były święta, co dla Albusa oznaczało prezenty i czas spędzony z ojcem, dopóki nie musieli pojawić się w Norze. Chłopiec nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Salon był pusty, kiedy Albus wrócił do domu od mamy.

„Wesołych świąt!” – krzyknął Albie, gdy zauważył swojego ojca z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. „Są w końcu święta, prawda?” – chłopiec kontynuował. Podszedł do Harry’ego i przytulił go. Po chwili zawahania mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk. Albus się zdziwił. Jego tatuś nigdy nie był skąpy w gestach.

„Wesołych świąt, Al.” – po tych słowach chłopiec wiedział, że ewentualnie wszystko będzie dobrze.

„Prezenty?” – spytał chłopiec.

„Prowadź.”

Mężczyźni usiedli na podłodze obok choinki aby wymienić się prezentami. Albus patrzył ze zdenerwowaniem na swojego ojca, kiedy ten otwierał swój podarunek. Aby przegotować go, chłopiec poświęcił całą wieczność. Albus nie był do końca pewny, czy to co kupił, było legalne. Mimo to zdecydował się podarować to Harry’emu.

Harry wziął do ręki dwa lustra i uniósł pytająco brew. „Gdzie je znalazłeś?”

Albus uśmiechnął się, ponieważ znalazł to, czego jego tatuś nie umiał. „Oh, tu i tam szukałem.”

Harry nie uśmiechnął się jak wtedy, kiedy dostał nowy zestaw do polerowania miotły w tamtym roku – pomyślał chłopiec. Ale lustra były bardziej przemyślanym prezentem.

„Nie podobają ci się?” – spytał cicho Albus. Jego tatuś zachowywał się stosunkowo dziwnie, od kiedy chłopiec wrócił do domu. Czy zrobiłem coś źle? – pomyślał Albus, ponieważ nie wiedział co sądzić po reakcji ojca. Ciągle starał się pomagać w domu, aby to sprawiło, że znowu będzie blisko ze swoim tatusiem. Albusowi brakowało wieczornych rozmów i wymieniania sekretów.

Po rozdzierającej chwili Harry jednak odezwał się. „Dziękuje, Al.”

 

Kolacja była podana i zjedzona. Dorośli siedzieli w salonie, kiedy dzieci bawiły się na podwórku. Oczywiście wszystkie poza Albusem. On jedyny siedział z Harrym przy kominku.

„Dlaczego nie pójdziesz się pobawić razem z innymi? Jestem pewien, że dawno z nimi nie gadałeś.” – powiedział ojciec chłopca. Niestety na frustrację Harry’ego, Albus tylko zaprzeczył kiwnięciem głowy.

„Przecież wiesz, że tego nie lubię. Poza tym jestem zmęczony.’ – odparł chłopiec.

Harry westchnął i otoczył ramiona syna ręką. Mężczyzna wciąż nie był bliższy rozwiązaniu sprawy, jak poradzić sobie z uczuciami Albusa. Nie mógł przecież się od niego odciąć – to byłoby zbyt okrutne. Harry rozejrzał się, aby zobaczyć, że Fleur się do niego uśmiecha. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest. Kiedy spojrzał na swoją żonę, zrobiło mu się zimno. Ginny wyglądała, jak gdyby osądzała go o coś. Nie lubił też sposobu, w jaki jego była żona patrzyła na Albusa.

„Możemy wrócić do domu, tatusiu? Ci wszyscy ludzie dookoła sprawiają, że czuję się przytłoczony?”

Harry spojrzał na swojego syna i jego opadające powieki.

„Oczywiście, Al.” – to mówiąc mężczyzna wstał i oboje wrócili do domu.

Dzień przed czterdziestymi urodzinami Harry’ego, mężczyzna robił pranie. Kiedy wyczyścił wszystkie ubrania, poszedł z koszykiem do pokoju Albusa. Drzwi były zamknięte. Harry chciał zapukać, ale kiedy usłyszał jęk, natychmiastowo rzucił koszyk i wrócił do siebie do pokoju. Mężczyzna starał się zdesperowanie pohamować rytm swojego serca, które biło jak oszalałe. Starał się także opanować swoje ręce przed drżeniem. Teraz Harry wiedział na pewno. Albus oglądał jego zdjęcie, które miał pod poduszką.

Poprzednie zachowanie Harry’ego (czyli ignorowanie uczuć Albusa), wydawało się teraz niemożliwe. Myśl jednak o konfrontacji tego ze swoim synem, przerażała mężczyznę. Jednakże te uczucia nie mogły mieć dalej miejsca. Jego chłopiec miał czternaście lat i jego sympatia względem Harry’ego była niepoprawna. Mężczyzna postanowił coś z tym zrobić, nawet jeśli to miałoby znaczyć, że Albus musi zamieszkać z matką.

Moment, kiedy oboje musieli to przedyskutować przyszedł szybciej, niż Harry by tego chciał. Al posprzątał właśnie w kuchni i przeszedł do salonu, w którym odpoczywał mężczyzna.

„Więc, Albus, jest coś co chciałbym z tobą przedyskutować.”. Może to jednak nie był najlepszy czas na rozmowę – pomyślał Harry. Jednakże był odważny i postanowił kontynuować. „Co myślisz o odwiedzeniu mamy na kilka dni?”

To sprawiło, że przyciągnął uwagę Albusa. Jego syn zaniepokojony wyprostował się natychmiastowo.

„Przecież już byłem u nich w ciągu tych wakacji. Nie pamiętasz?”

„Hmm. A co myślisz o zostaniu na trochę dłużej?”

„Co masz na myśli?”. Harry nie mógł wywnioskować z tonu chłopca, jak ten się czuje.

„Do końca wakacji. Dopóki nie wrócisz do szkoły.”

„Nie. Dlaczego do cholery miałbym to robić?!” – krzyknął Albus. „Czy to mama sprawiła, że mówisz to wszystko?”

„Nie, ale-‘’

„Więc dlaczego myślisz, że to sprawiłoby, że byłbym szczęśliwy? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że chcę dzielić pokój z Jamesem jeszcze raz? Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę tego.” – mówił sfrustrowany Albus.

„To sprawiłoby, że twoja mam byłaby szczęśliwa.” – nawet w uszach Harry’ego ten argument był strasznie słaby.

Albus ucichł na chwilę. Kiedy powiedział, jego ton był bliski załamaniu się. „Czy nie chcesz mnie już dłużej tutaj? Czy zrobiłem coś, co sprawiło, że jesteś na mnie zły? Obiecuję, że to naprawię. Po prostu nie sprawiaj, żebym musiał się wyprowadzać. Cokolwiek co zechcesz, tatusiu. I tak jestem wystarczająco długo poza domem, kiedy jest szkoła. Rzadko się widzimy i, jezu, czy jesteś zły na-‘’

Harry przerwał wypowiedź Albusa, przytulając go. „Cichutko, nie jestem na ciebie zły. Zapomnijmy o tym.”

Albus ciągnął nosem. „Więc dlaczego chcesz, żebym odeszedł?”

Harry westchnął, głaszcząc syna po plecach. Przez chwilę było cicho. Mężczyzna odsunął się od chłopca. „Te… uczucia, które masz wobec mnie… są niewłaściwe, Albus.

„Nie wiem o czym mówisz” – powiedział spanikowany Albus.

„Wiem, Al. Wiem.” – mężczyźni siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas w ciszy.

„Czy teraz mnie nienawidzisz?” – spytał chłopiec. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach. Harry poczuł jakby jego serce rozpadło się na dwa kawałki.

„Nie. Nie nienawidzę cię, Albus.”

„Kochasz mnie?” – spytał po chwili chłopiec.

Harry uśmiechnął się „Oczywiście, że tak, Albie. Bardzo. Przecież jesteś moim synem.”

„Czy jesteś we mnie zakochany?” – słowa były tak ciche, że mężczyzna ledwo je usłyszał. Przeraziło go to. Harry zamknął oczy na chwilę. Schował głowę w swoich dłoniach. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

„Ponieważ ja jestem w tobie zakochany, tatusiu.” – szepnął Albus.

Harry poczuł, jakby jego świat się zawalił.

„Kocham cię bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Dlaczego tego nie widzisz? Proszę, proszę-‘’

Harry wczuł delikatny dotyk na szyi a  potem na włosach. Albus przytulił się do niego.

„Proszę, nie nienawidź mnie.”

Albus był na skraju hiperwentylacji. Harry wiedział, ale jego syn musiał być taki oczywisty.

Chłopiec kochał swojego tatusia. Przecież on był taki miły, tak ładnie pachniał, był tak bardzo przystojny. Był wszystkim dla Albusa. Wszystko związane z jego tatusiem było tak bardzo wyjątkowe. Oczywiście Albus nie planował zakochać się w ojcu, ale ostatniego lata wyczuł złotą aurę wokół niego. Po roku uświadomił sobie, że to miłość. Poza tym były sny, które chłopiec chciał, aby stały się rzeczywistością. Tak bardzo chciał, aby Harry wziął go w ramiona i powiedział, że jest w nim zakochany. Ale teraz wszystko zniszczył. Jak bardzo był naiwny, aby myśleć, że jego uczucia będą odwzajemnione.

Albus nie zroientował się, kiedy ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokoło jego talii.

„Cichutko, Albie.” – powiedział jego tatuś. „Jest okej. Będzie dobrze.”

Albus próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego gardło zacisnęło się.

„Przejdziemy przez to razem, obiecuję.”

„Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam.” – jęczał cicho Albus.

„Wiem, kochanie, wiem. Będzie lepiej. Obiecuję.”

Kiedy uczucia Albusa były niejasne i skompilowane, Harry wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Mężczyzna wiedział także, że był jedyną osobą, do której chłopiec zgłasza się ze wszystkimi problemami. I to nie było zupełnie normalne.

Oboje musieli ruszyć do przodu z tą sytuacją. Bardziej niż wszystko, Harry chciał być pewny, że oboje będą się czuli komfortowo. Zarówno Albus jak i jego ojciec pragnęli dobrej relacji, opartej na zaufaniu. Oboje zawsze byli blisko i nigdy nie wstydzili się okazywać czułości. Jednakże Harry postanowił ograniczyć trochę bliskość fizyczną, ale nie na tyle, aby jego syn to zauważył. Al przecież miał tylko czternaście lat. Powinien wyrosnąć z tego.

 

James zawsze uważał, że jego brat był dziwakiem. Już kiedy był małym dzieckiem, Albus zawsze reagował emocjonalnie na wszystko. Łatwo płakał i nigdy się nie bawił z innymi dziećmi. I kiedy Albie przeprowadził się, aby mieszkać z ojcem, bracia oddalili się od siebie jeszcze bardziej. Oczywiście James kochał Albusa, jednakże nie rozumiał go. Chłopak zawsze przylepiał się do swojego tatusia i chodził za nim jak pies. Jeżeli James zachowywałby się tak w stosunku do mamy, na pewno czułby się zawstydzony. Ich ojciec nigdy nie pokazywał tego, że faworyzuje Albusa, aczkolwiek po Albusie zawsze było widać, że woli ojca niż matkę.

To było dziwne. Gorzej zrobiło się, kiedy jego młodszy brat poszedł do Hogwartu. James wiedział, że ich ojciec odwiedza Albusa, ponieważ ten o to prosił. Niczyi rodzice nie robili tego. No chyba, że zostali wezwani do dyrektora lub przychodzili na mecz.

Więc kiedy Albus nie płakał tego roku, że nie chce iść do szkoły, James był zdziwiony. Normalnie chłopiec przyczepiłby się do taty i wtulił w niego, marudząc, że nienawidzi Hogwartu. Nie to, żeby Jamesa to obchodziło, co robi jego młodszy brat. Najdziwiniesze było to, że mężczyźni się nawet nie przytulili na pożegnanie.

Kiedy byli już w pociągu, James zwrócił się do Albusa.

„Co z tobą i twoim tatusiem?”

„Co masz na myśli? Nic się przecież nie stało.” – odpowiedział chłopiec, jednak nie patrząc bratu w oczy.

„No cóż… Zazwyczaj uwiesiłbyś się na ojcu i płakał aż do ostatniej chwili.  To wyglądało tak, jakbyś chciał od niego uciec dzisiaj.”

Albus wzruszył ramionami i chciał odejść, jednak powstrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.

„Nareszcie dorastasz, tak? Gotowy, aby wyfrunąć z gniazda? Masz już dość bycia chłopczykiem tatusia? A może nareszcie postawił ci ultimatum, bo nie mógł znieść tego, że zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko?”

James nie był przygotowany na ból w szczęce i załamany nos, tak samo jak nie był przygotowany na płacz Albusa.

„Zostaw mnie kurwa w spokoju”. I Albus odszedł.

 

Kiedy Harry odebrał swojego syna ze szkoły rok później, wszystko nadal wydawało się dziwne. Pomimo wymiany listów, rozmów przez lustra i widzenia się na święta, między nimi nadal była ostrożność. Albus martwił się aby nie zmartwić ojca, a Harry martwił się o to, by nie zranić syna.

Ostatniego lata, Harry przekonał Albusa, aby wprowadzić pewne zasady. Co było okej, a co nie było. Oczywiście powiedział też, że aby mieszkać razem, chłopiec musiał przestrzegać reguł. Albus wróciłby do matki, gdyby nie miał swoich emocji pod kontrolą.  Harry wiedział, że to nie było najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale nie miał pojęcia co innego może zrobić. Nie chciał wprowadzać nikogo w tę sytuację, bo to znaczyłoby, że Ginny natychmiastowo rozdzieliła by ich. Poza tym miał szacunek do uczuć swojego syna. Czasem Harry rozważał powiedzenie o tym Hermionie, ale nie chciał, aby ukrywała coś przed mężem. No bo co może zrobić ojciec, gdy zakocha się w nim jego syn?

Jeżeli tylko Albus ruszyłby do przodu i zapomniał o całej aferze, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze.

Ale oczywiście Albus nie zapomniał. Nadal gapił się na swojego ojca, tym razem jednak subtelniej. Albus obchodził się z Harrym jak z jajkiem. Robił wszystko, aby go nie zdenerwować. Każdego ranka parzył ojcu kawę i przygotowywał śniadania.

„Dwie łyżeczki, bez kremu” – Albus powiedział. „ Tak jak lubisz.”

Albus płacił także sowom za listy i gazety, aby później zanieść je Harry’emu. Następnie sprzątał po śniadaniu i przygotowywał obiad.

Któregoś dnia, gdy mężczyzna zszedł do piwnicy, zobaczył syna robiącego pranie.

„Po prostu pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku” – uśmiechnął się Albus.

Harry wiedział, że chłopiec w ten sposób pokazuje swoje uczucia, jednakże był na tyle sprytny, że mężczyzna nie mógł narzekać. Minął czwarty tydzień wakacji, kiedy w środku nocy Albus porządkował książki w bibliotece. ( „Od autora, przez tytuł, potem kategoria.”)

„Albus mógłbyś przestać chociaż na jedną, cholerną sekundę!”

Albus przestał na chwilę porządkować i odwrócił się, aby ujrzeć swojego zirytowanego ojca. „Co?”

Harry westchnął. „ Nie potrzebuje abyś robił wszystkie te rzeczy. Jesteś dzieckiem. Nie powinieneś chcieć robić mi kawę albo sprzątać dom.”

„Czyli mówisz mi, abym przestał być odpowiedzialny?” – powiedział ostrożnie chłopiec.

„Nie. Mówię ci, abyś przestał się zachowywać jak jakaś pieprzona kura domowa!. Nie możesz tego robić, Albie.”

Harry poczuł się jak dupek, kiedy książka wypadła z rąk Albusa, a ten spuścił głowę. „Po prostu działam zgodnie z zasadami, tak?”

To była pierwsza wzmianka o ich regulaminie, od kiedy go ustalili. Harry westchnął. „Zasady nie są po to, abyś je omijał. Ustaliliśmy je, byś przestał czuć to… to co czujesz. One istnieją po to, abyśmy się oboje lepiej poczuli. Aby nasza relacja wróciła do tego, co było kiedyś.”

W oczach Albusa pojawiły się płomienie. Harry nie mógł od nich oderwać wzroku.

„No cóż… To nie działa, okej? Starałem się być normalny, ale to nic mi nie dało. Teraz nie spędzasz ze mną czasu, już nawet nie śmiejemy się razem. Nigdy mnie nie przytulasz, nie dotykasz. Zmieniłem się. Starałem się być mniej przylepny, mniej wymagający. Ale ty nie zauważasz. Zrobiłem wszystko to, o co mnie prosiłeś. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Ja wziąć cię kocham. Tak bardzo. Robiłem to, co mi kazałeś, a i tak jestem niewystarczający. Tak bardzo się staram, abyś mnie pokochał…”

Albus ledwo się trzymał. Boże, Harry czuł się takim kutasem. Zawsze chciał zrobić coś dobrze, ale nigdy mu nie wychodziło. Myślał, że pomoże chłopcu, tworząc te zasady. Harry był zagubiony. Nie wiedział co zrobić, ani co powiedzieć. Wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy, wydawało się niewłaściwe. Albus podszedł do niego na odległość tak bliską, na jaką nie pozwolili sobie od roku.

„To mnie zabija, tatusiu.” – chłopiec przyznał, wtulając swoją głowę w klatkę Harry’ego. „Nie chcę mieszkać u mamy. Nigdy nie chcę cię zostawić. Proszę. Nigdy nie musimy nic z tym robić, obiecuję. Tylko nie bądź na mnie zły. Ja, ja po prostu… nie mogę… tato…”

Harry delikatnie przeczesywał włosy Albusa.

„Okej, Albie. Okej.” – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne. Harry uniósł podbródek syna, patrząc w jego oczy. Albus wydawał się być zagubiony. Jego czerwone oczy obramowane czarnymi brwiami. Perfekcyjnie symetryczne usta. Zadarty nosek. Harry zobaczył wtedy jak bardzo jego syn jest cudowny. Ale mimo to, on wciąż miał piętnaście lat. Ciągle tak bardzo młody.

„Czego chcesz, Albus?” – szepnął Harry, w obawie, że każdy głośniejszy odgłos złamałby tę cudowną chwilę. Wszystko było tak delikatne.

„Pocałuj mnie.” – powiedział Albus.

I Harry zrobił to.

 


	4. Nie przestawaj.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA! smut (+18)

Boże. Albus umierał. Był tego pewien. Nic nigdy nie było tak dobre jak to. Nic w ciągu jego piętnastoletniego życia nie miało aż tak wielkiego znaczenia jak to. Przez ten jeden moment wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Albus nigdy się nie całował, oczywiście przed tym zdarzeniem. Ten pocałunek był cudowny. Chłopiec czuł, że miał nogi jak z galarety. Silniejsze usta ciągle poruszały się na jego własnych. Usta osoby, którą Albie kochał najmocniej na świecie. Obaj mężczyźni wtulili się mocniej w siebie, jak gdyby świat miał się skończyć. Ręka Harry’ego spoczywała na plecach Albusa. Druga dłoń głaskała policzek chłopca. Albus czuł się jakby miał dosłownie umrzeć z nadmiaru emocji. Ewentualnie, po kilku minutach, które wydawały się trwać wieczność, mężczyźni oderwali się od siebie. Szczęście wypełniało ciało Albusa, który przytuli się do swojego tatusia i szepnął „Kocham cię.”

Albus otworzył oczy, aby ujrzeć przed sobą czerwone, wilgotne usta. Chłopiec uśmiechnął  się i pogłaskał swojego tatusia po policzku. Boże, wszystko, co dotyczyło jego taty, było tak cudowne. Każdy pieg i każda zmarszczka wydawały się najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. To był najlepszy moment w życiu Albusa, dopóki Harry nie otworzył oczu. Mężczyzna wydawał się być wrakiem człowieka.

„Nie, nie, nie.” – szeptał rozpaczliwe Albus. „Tylko nie to, proszę, nie.”

Harry ujął dłoń Albusa w swoją i delikatnie złożył na niej pocałunek.

„Przepraszam, Albie.”

„Nie kochasz mnie?” – chłopiec był bliski załamaniu. Po tym wszystkich co się właśnie stało, nie mógł zostać odrzucony.

„Tu nie chodzi o miłość.” – głoś Harry’ego był zachrypnięty i niski. „To po prostu jest niewłaściwe.”

„Oczywiście, że tak. Ale ty też to poczułeś, prawda? Wiem, że tak. Nic nigdy nie było tak bardzo na miejscu. Tato, proszę. Zostań ze mną… dla mnie.”

Harry wyrwał się z objęć syna, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche przepraszam.

I Albus patrzył, jak jego kochany tatuś odchodzi, zostawiając go w tym całym bałaganie samego.

 

Tej nocy było inaczej. To nie Albus wszedł do łóżka Harry’ego, lecz na odwrót.

Po całym dniu płakania i leżenia ze złamanym sercem, chłopiec nadal leżał, nie będąc w stanie zasnąć. Albus zdjął z siebie ubrania, jednakże nie był  stanie znaleźć swojej piżamy. Jak mogło to wszystko tak dobrze pójść, aby potem się zepsuć? Wszystko, czego zawsze chciał miał przed chwilą, aby potem przeznaczenie mu to zabrało. Al był pewny, że nigdy nie czuł się bardziej zdołowany w całym swoim życiu. Po kilku godzinach rozmyślań, drzwi do pokoju Albusa otworzyły się. Było ciemno, ale świecił księżyc, który oświetlał łóżko tak, że chłopiec idealnie widział twarz Harry’ego. Serce chłopca waliło tak mocno, że był pewien, że jego ojciec też to słyszy. Nagle Harry wsunął się pod pościel obok swojego syna i delikatnie dotknął dłonią policzka Albusa. Chłopiec chciał się rozpłakać, ale brakowało mu łez. Żadne słowa nie były wymówione w tej ciszy. Harry miał na sobie tylko koszulkę i majtki. Oboje leżeli patrząc tak na siebie. I wtedy Albus poczuł delikatny ucisk na swoich wargach. Natychmiastowo zareagował pogłębiając pocałunek. Kciuk jego tatusia delikatnie gładził go po szyi. Całowali się mokro i długo. Jedynym odgłosem były ich języki walczące o dominację. Ten pocałunek smakował jak przeprosiny i zwiastowanie czegoś nowego. Ewentualnie pieszczota przerodziła się w coś większego, bardziej obiecującego. Harry delikatnie przewrócił Albusa na plecy, gdy jego duże dłonie gładziły tors syna. Chłopiec cicho jęknął, czując rzeczy, których nigdy dotąd nie doznał. Albus był twardy. Jego tatuś całował go po szyi i robił językiem te niesamowite kółeczka.

„Tatusiu” – jęknął cicho chłopiec, nie chcąca, by mężczyzna przestał. „Ja nigdy…ahh”

Harry oderwał się od niego na chwilę, patrząc mu w oczy. Po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. „Wiem, Albie, wiem.” Mężczyzna przez chwilę jeszcze podziwiał swojego syna. Wiedział, że pewnie będzie tego żałował. Wiedział, że to co robili było tak cholernie złe. Harry wiedział także, że zrobiłby wszystko dla tego cudownego chłopca leżącego pod nim. Albus był najsłodszym dzieckiem, jakie mężczyzna widział. „Co się dzieje, Al?”

„Po prostu nie przestawaj” – błagał Albus. „Proszę.”

Jego delikatne dłonie zaczęły rozbierać Harry’ego. Mężczyzna jęknął, kiedy poczuł te dłonie delikatnie badające jego mięśnie. Albus pociągnął go do pocałunku. Ich ręce były wszędzie, próbując poczuć wszystko co się dało. Chłopiec cicho pojękiwał, co jednocześnie złamało serce Harry’ego jak i pobudziło jego pożądanie.  Kiedy jego syn wsadził dłoń w jego bokserki, mężczyzna nie powstrzymywał go. Poczuł wiatr na swojej dużej erekcji. Ocierali się o siebie i Harry tak bardzo chciał płakać, kiedy Albus wydał odgłos ulgi, bo nic nigdy nie wydawało się tak dobre. Jego syn, najlepsza rzecz, która kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła, leżał teraz pod nim. Tak bardzo chętny i piękny.

„Potrzebuję cię” – oboje ciężko oddychali. „Tatusiu, tak bardzo chcę…ahh… chcę cię w sobie.”

Albus potwierdził swoje słowa owijając nogi wokół pasa Harry’ego.

„Boże, Albie. Oczywiście, że tak.” – było jedyną rzeczą, który mężczyzna był w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy poczuł erekcję swojego syna pulsującą koło jego uda. Harry wziął lubrykant na swoje palce i delikatnie zaczął przygotowywać Albusa do penetracji. Chłopiec pojękiwał coraz głośniej, nie zważając na ból. Dwa palce Harry’ego były otoczone cudowną słodyczą ciepła. Tak bardzo ciasny.  Mężczyzna zrobiłby wszystko, aby jego syn poczuł się kochany i bezpieczny. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że chyba naprawdę musi robić się psychiczny, żeby myśleć, że to jest „miłość i bezpieczeństwo”.

„Cichutko, kochanie, cichutko.”- Harry uspokajał Albusa, jedną ręką gładząc jego erekcję. „Jak się czujesz?”

„Tatusiu, to boli.” – jęknął przez łzy Al.

„Chcesz, żebym przestał? Po jakimś czasie ból przejdzie, ale jeśli chcesz przerwać, to wszystko będzie okej.”

Albus potrząsnął energicznie głową. „Nie przerywaj, błagam.”

„Okej, słoneczko. Cichutko, po prostu się zrelaksuj.”

To zajęło kilka kolejnych minut, zanim Albus się uspokoił i zaczął odczuwać przyjemność.

„Boże, Albie, jesteś tak kurewsko ciasny. O boże. Okej?”

„Tak. Chciałem cię od tak długo.” Harry spojrzał na Albusa zarumienionego i ze szklistymi oczami. Mężczyzna nigdy nie kochał go bardziej.

„Też cię kocham, słońce.”

Uczucie wypełnienia, które odczuwało się tak, jak powrót do domu po długiej wyprawie, sprawiło, że Harry zaczął mocniej ruszać biodrami. Jego syn, perfekcyjny syn, który zawsze kochał go tak mocno, nawet kiedy nie wiedział, że to ten typ miłości. Mężczyzna nigdy nie czuł tego uczucia tak mocno. Nagle znowu chciał się rozpłakać, ale to zapewne nie była odpowiednia reakcja na najpiękniejszy moment w życiu. Harry należał właśnie tutaj, w tym łóżku i z Albusem. Nigdy nie chciał, aby ta chwila się skończyła. Delikatnie ruszał biodrami, czując lepkość między dwoma ciałami. Albus cicho jęknął.

„O co chodzi, skarbie?” Harry ścisnął erekcję Albusa i chłopiec krzyknął coś, czego mężczyzna nie zrozumiał po czym doszedł mocno.

„Boże, Albie. Merlinie.” Harry lekko się trząsł, ciągle osiągając szczyt. Przybliżył się do syna, łącząc ich na zawsze. Po tym co zrobili nie było odwrotu. Popełnili największa zbrodnię, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

Albus przytulił się do swojego tatusia i skupił się na oddychaniu. Był pod wrażeniem tego, co się właśnie stało. We wszystkich swoich fantazjach nigdy nie doszedł takiego stanu cudowności. Nawet nie wiedział, że takie uczucia są możliwe. To było zdarzenie zmieniające bieg życia Albusa.


End file.
